


SIN PODERES

by narutinachan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finalmente la profecía se cumplió y Yona se alzó como la nueva Reina de Kouka. Los guerreros dragones cumplieron el objetivo para el que habían sido creados. ¿Cómo vivirán ahora que son libres de sus poderes? / Posible futuro después del manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SIN PODERES

Yun sonrió satisfecho al contemplar su obra. Por fin su nueva clínica en el castillo de Kouka estaba terminada. Todavía quedaba algún detalle menor por solucionar, pero por lo menos ya podía entrar en funcionamiento.

Desde la coronación de Yona todo se había acelerado. La boda de la nueva Reina con Hak, el nuevo sistema de gobierno, los problemas para que las cinco Tribus se adaptaran a los cambios… Aunque si tuviera que elegir la cosa más extraña e impactante que había sucedido en los últimos tiempos esa sería…

-¡Yun, Yun! – le llamó alguien reiteradamente a la vez que la puerta de la sala se abría y alguien entraba precipitadamente.

El genio guapo saltó sorprendido tanto por la interrupción repentina como por el origen de la voz. El que había entrado por la puerta era Zeno y aún no se acostumbraba a que éste le llamara por su nombre.

-¿Nadie te ha enseñado a llamar antes de entrar? – le reprendió el muchacho recuperándose del susto y ligeramente enojado.

Sin embargo el rubio en vez de amedrentarse sonrió ampliamente y se acercó al joven genio dando saltitos.

-Es increíble. ¡Increíble! Zeno aún no puede creérselo – siguió hablando el rubio de forma acelerada como si nada lleno de entusiasmo. La costumbre de hablar sobre sí mismo en tercera persona sí que no la había perdido, y Yun dudaba que nunca lo hiciera.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – quiso saber el autoproclamado chico guapo, aún con un mohín de molestia, sin querer reconocer que en realidad estaba intrigado.

Como toda respuesta Zeno cogió la mano del chico e hizo que la apoyara sobre su propia frente. Así el genio pudo darse cuenta de que la frente del rubio estaba muy caliente, tan caliente como una piedra puesta durante un largo rato en la lumbre.

-Estás ardiendo – espetó Yun a la vez que apartaba la mano de su frente y utilizaba su ojo clínico para darse cuenta de otros detalles. La piel de Zeno estaba ligeramente pálida, pero sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo normal. También pudo darse cuenta de que estaba temblando y tambaleándose ligeramente, como si no pudiera mantener bien el equilibrio -. Tienes fiebre. Estás enfermo – sentenció finalmente.

-¡Sí! ¡Zeno lo sabía, lo sabía! – exclamó feliz a la vez que alzaba sus manos al cielo en un gesto de victoria y se tambaleaba peligrosamente -. ¡Es increíble! ¡Increíble! ¡Genial! – siguió gritando eufórico.

-No es increíble ni genial – le contradijo el chico genio con exasperación -. Debes meterte en la cama y hacer reposo. Te prepararé algún remedio para la fiebre.

-¿Así que así se siente estar enfermo? Zeno ya lo había olvidado – habló por su parte el rubio para sí mismo, ignorando deliberadamente a su compañero -. Zeno está tan feliz.

-Deja de hacer el tonto. Debes reposar y… - pero Yun no pudo terminar la frase ya que Zeno se fue corriendo dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Zeno va a contárselo a todo el mundo! – exclamó el rubio antes de desaparecer por la puerta, corriendo con una energía que no debería tener un enfermo.

-No. Idiota vuelve aquí – le llamó el genio a la vez que iba detrás de él y salía al pasillo, pero ya no había ni rastro del rubio -. ¡Zeno! – le volvió a llamar cabreado. No le gustaba la idea de que éste fuera por ahí repartiendo sus virus libremente por el castillo.

-¿Qué pasa Yun-kun? ¿Por qué estás tan alterado? – le preguntó una voz a su espalda.

El chico genio se dio la vuelta para comprobar que el que le había hablado era Jae-ha.

-Justo a tiempo – el chico suspiró aliviado, ahora por lo menos podría contar con ayuda -. Zeno anda suelto por el castillo enfermo. Necesito encontrarle para ponerle en cuarentena y evitar que alguien más se contagie.

-¿Zeno-kun enfermo? Eso sería algo digno de ver – reflexionó el peliverde sin ocultar su curiosidad, lo que hizo que el genio le dirigiera un ceño fruncido por su falta de seriedad -. Por supuesto que te ayudaré, Yun-kun – añadió para apaciguar a su amigo.

-Debe estar cerca. En su estado no puede haber llegado muy lejos.

-Déjamelo a mí – reiteró Jae-ha, disponiéndose a correr para buscar más rápido, pero terminó tropezándose con sus propios pies y cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Después de la nada elegante caída del peliverde, Yun sacudió la cabeza exasperado y se oyó una risa a lo lejos. El chico genio alzó la mirada para comprobar que el que se reía era Kija, que venía acercándose por el pasillo.

-¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo te sigues cayendo de esa forma nada elegante?- le preguntó Kija, tratando de ocultar inútilmente su diversión.

-Lo dice aquel que aún tiene problemas para levantar un cubierto desde que no tiene su mano monstruosa – le provocó Jae-ha mientras se levantaba del suelo, en un intento por mantener intacta su dignidad.

El peliblanco estaba a punto de responderle cuando Yun intervino.

-Ahora no es el momento de una de vuestras peleas estúpidas – les reprendió -. Hay que encontrar a Zeno.

-¿Se ha perdido? – intervino otra voz más, esta vez de Shin-ah que se había unido discretamente al grupo.

-Solo ayudadme a encontrarle rápido – insistió Yun, sin ganas de seguir dando explicaciones -. No puede andar muy lejos.

Sin embargo Yun dudaba que pudiera esperar algo de aquellos tres fenómenos. Ya que Kija y Jae-ha seguían con su estúpida pelea verbal sobre quién era más torpe de los dos sin sus poderes de dragón mientras que Shin-Ah simplemente estaba entrecerrando sus ojos, como si estuviera tratando de divisar a Zeno desde allí, pero eso era inútil con sus nuevos ojos humanos. El peliazul estaba teniendo problemas para asimilar que la gente normal no podía atravesar los objetos con la mirada.

Yun suspiró pesadamente y se rindió. Desde que los antiguos guerreros dragones habían perdido sus poderes parecían haberse convertido en una pandilla de inútiles. No sabía si tenía ganas de reír o de llorar.

-Yun – le llamó otra voz, esta vez femenina, a su espalda. El chico genio se giró, sin ocultar su gesto de exasperación, para encontrarse con Yona acompañada por Hak que llevaba a Zeno cargado a su espalda -. Nos hemos encontrado a Zeno inconsciente en el suelo. Creo que está enfermo.

Yun soltó un nuevo suspiro de frustración y se limitó a decir:

-Llévale dentro de la clínica. Tendrá el honor de ser mi primer paciente en el castillo.

-Gracias, Yun – le agradeció la chica suspirando tranquila y entrando en la habitación.

Pero Hak, que cargaba a Zeno, no la siguió en seguida ya que estaba entretenido viendo la pelea que había entre Kija y Jae-ha. Pero bastó una mirada severa del genio guapo para que el antiguo general y nuevo Rey siguiera a su mujer dentro de la clínica.

Yun solo tenía una cosa clara. Puede que en su grupo ya no hubiera monstruos reales, pero nunca dejarían de ser una pandilla de bestias raras.

 


End file.
